


Those We Find

by yourenotaloneneitherareyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anastasia AU, But it has a lot of the quotes, F/M, Follows the story pretty well, It doesn't follow it exactly, but it's still set in the Star Wars universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotaloneneitherareyou/pseuds/yourenotaloneneitherareyou
Summary: Rey is alone. She doesn't remember her life before she was 9, so when she encounters a man who claims that she is the long lost princess of Coruscant, she doesn't protest. Whose to say she isn't? She just wants to find her family, a place where she can belong. What she finds is so much more than she'd ever imagined.





	Those We Find

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written for Reylo, and also my first fic on ao3, so please be gentle! I'm still trying to figure out how this whole thing works. Not everything is correct in terms of the Star Wars universe, mostly bc all that research hurt my head, but I did my best! Thank you to my beautiful beta Ara (lovelydarkanddeep)!!! I don't know when I will update but be on the lookout!

In the heart of the planet Coruscant sat the palace. Once it was an old Jedi Temple but now renovated after the end of The Empire to house the royal family of the Kenobi’s. Obi-Wan Kenobi was old in his age and had stepped down from the throne years earlier to let his son Ezra and daughter Sabine to take over. Ever since his wife Satine had died, he couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy the things he once did. The only joy he ever got was getting to see his youngest granddaughter Reinelle, the only one of his grandkids to be force sensitive.

Obi-Wan relished in the little time he got to spend with his granddaughter. He was always on Naboo, where he had decided to retire, and she was always on Yavin 4, training to be a Jedi Knight with the famed Luke Skywalker, who had ended The Empire. This was a special occasion, which brought all of the new Jedi Order to Coruscant to celebrate the ending of The Empire just 20 years ago.

Obi-Wan’s precious Reinelle wriggled out of her father’s grasp when she spotted her grandfather and ran up to him. “Grandpapa!” He gathered her on his lap and she slung her arms around him. “Oh I’ve missed you so much!”

“As I you, my darling Reinelle.” Obi-Wan smiled at his granddaughter.

She frowned. “I have to leave tomorrow, but I don’t want to go!”

“Do you not enjoy training to be a Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course I do! Luke is so nice and I’m learning so many things but I just miss you so much!” Reinelle replied.

“We will be together again soon. I will be on Naboo, and you will be a Jedi and you can come visit me when you’re not saving the galaxy.” Obi-Wan assured his granddaughter.

“But what will I do until then!” Reinelle started to tear up, thinking about not seeing her grandfather.

“Well, I guess you could hold on to this and think of me when you use it.” Obi-Wan produced a sleek medal object from his robe.

“Your lightsaber!” Reinelle exclaimed.

“Rey, these are your first steps,” he handed the lightsaber over to Reinelle.

“Grandpapa thank you so much!” She threw her arms around Obi-Wan once more and hugged tightly.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark presence has overtaken the mind of a young Jedi Knight in attendance. A young Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, and nephew of Luke Skywalker. Manipulating him with the promise of power and recognition. After years of fighting off the dark presence in his mind, tired of struggling. Ben, who attended the party with the rest of the pupils of Master Luke, slips out unnoticed and let’s the man behind the madness into the palace. The doors to the ballroom burst open and an angry and ugly looking man stalks through, as the crowd opens and makes way for him, weary of the man. Snoke had once been an advisor for the family but was found making treacherous deals and was cast out of the palace. He holds an immense grudge for the Kenobi family and will stop at nothing to get his revenge. He stops before King Ezra, with Luke Skywalker by his side.

“What are you doing here, Snoke”, Ezra growls.

“Why I’m here to be at your service, Your Grace,” Snoke mocks, half bowing.

“You were cast out for not being loyal and bringing disgrace to this palace. Leave, now. Or we will make you,” The King threatens. Luke has his lightsaber out, ready to ignite it at a moments notice.

“You think you can threaten the great and powerful Snoke? With all the power vested in me, and from the dark side of the force, I cast a curse on you and your family! Your family will die within the night, I can promise you this.” Snoke pulls out a sleek tube like object out that glows red, and Luke gasps, recognizing this as an ancient force relic. Hailing from the planet Dathomir, it is known as ‘The Spirits of the Sith’, containing the condemned souls of dead Siths. Spirits flow from the tube as the doors of the ballroom open once again.

A red haired man dressed in black lead a pack of stormtroopers in and stop. Snoke has disappeared and so all eyes are on him now.

“Hello, I’m General Hux, and we’re The First Order.” He gives a shit-eating grin as he nods to the stormtroopers and they start firing on everyone in the room.

People pull out blasters and start firing back at the stormtroopers, including Leia Organa and Han Solo. Everyone is too busy fighting them off to go after Snoke. Ben is about to enter the fighting with the stormtroopers when he notices Obi-Wan and the princess Reinelle escaping out the back of the ballroom.

Ben follows them down one hallway and runs after them, quieting his footsteps with the force. He corners them at the end of one hallway as the doors behind them are locked from the other side.

“Where do you think you’re going old man?” Ben spits behind Obi-Wan. He spins around and faces Ben, putting himself between the dark prince and the princess.

“Please, Ben, let us go,” Obi-Wan pleads with the fallen Jedi in front of him.

Ben sneers at him and raises his grandfather’s lightsaber above him, ready to strike when Reinelle screams. This startles Ben and he looks at the girl. Her brown eyes full of tears as she looks up at him. ‘ _Do it. Prove that you’re just like your grandfather. Be like Darth Vader’_  the voice of Snoke fills his head. He looks at his lightsaber and back to the girl again. His hand shakes, causing the blade to tremble. He know what he has to do, but does not know if he has the strength to do it. Another look at the Princess, eyes tearful and afraid, and the saber beam dies, along with his anger. Horror dawns on him of what he had done and what he was about to him.

He makes a decision.

“This way, we can exit out the servant entrances.” Ben motions to the two and they follow close behind him as weaves through hallways. They are almost there when 3 stormtroopers spot them and yell after them.

Ben ushers Reinelle and Obi-Wan to run and they make it into a room and Ben closes and locks the door. He opens a door in the wall and ushers them in. Obi-Wan goes in first and Ben rushes in Reinelle and in the process she drops her lightsaber.

“My lightsaber!” She cries and tries but Ben pushes her in the door and closes it behind her, just as the stormtroopers enter the room.

“Where did they go?” one of them demands. Ben ignites his lightsaber and the troopers shoot at him. He freezes one of their shots and deflects the other ones with his saber. He sets the frozen shot back into the trooper as he puts his lightsaber through another’s chest. The last stormtrooper he kicks in the chest and then slashes upwards and the trooper is dead.

Ben goes out into the hallway and starts heading back to the main battle but see’s Hux leading the remaining stormtroopers. Knowing this to mean that everyone is dead, Ben tries to ignore the pang in his chest as he makes his way away from Hux. He knows he can’t take on that many troopers at once. His best option is to escape. He goes back to the room he lead Obi-Wan and Reinelle too and went out through the servant door.

As Ben reached the outside of the palace, he makes his way off the property, avoiding any First Order members. He hides his lightsaber under his robe and pulls up his hood as he heads towards the shipping docks, unaware of what happened when he parted from Obi-Wan and the princess.

Obi-Wan and Reinelle had made it to the outside of the palace when they met another complication. Snoke. When he disappeared he was waiting outside to make sure no one escaped. Obi-Wan and Reinelle were running when Snoke appeared and grabbed Reinelle’s arm. She screamed and Obi-Wan tried to help but Snoke used the force and pushed him back and Obi-Wan fell. Reinelle was crying and in her heightened state caused a nearby fire lamp to fall, landing on Snoke’s face. Snoke cries and lets go of Reinelle, and she stumbles back. Realizing that she did that, she looks at a nearby rock formation and concentrates. The rocks float in the air and Reinelle hovers them over to Snoke. Looking up at the rocks with his now marred face, he drops his force relic and it rolls away, just as Reinelle drops the rocks on him.

Believing Snoke to be dead, Reinelle runs over to her grandfather and helps him up and they run away, they run until they reach a shipping dock. There is a transporter going off world and about to leave. They chase after and yell for the transporter as it is closing the doors as it takes off. Obi-Wan is able to make it onto the ship with help. Reinelle is close behind, with her hands reaching out for her grandfather.

“Grandpapa!” Reinelle cries. He grabs her hand but she slips out of his hand and she lands on the ground with a THUD! Hitting her head on the ground, going unconscious.

“REINELLE!!” Obi-Wan cries as the doors close. It is too late. The transporter leaves the dock and it is gone.

That is the last time that Obi-Wan Kenobi see’s his granddaughter Reinelle. Somewhere between the palace and the transporter, princess Reinelle has disappeared, never to be seen again.


End file.
